


In the Garden

by alexdamien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:21:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Kanon goes to try and clean up the back garden of his and Rhadamanthys' castle in the underworld, and ends up stumbling into an embarrassing situation.
Relationships: Gemini Kanon/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	In the Garden

Kanon had an entire list of Things He Didn’t Talk About, detailing all of the very embarrassing things he had gotten involved in throughout the years. But even he had to admit that his current state really shot up very close to the top of the list. The vines around him pressed in closer against him, circling his waist and climbing up his legs.

When one of the vines curled up, sliding between his ass, he decided the situation had just jumped to the very first place in the list. He scoffed and grabbed a handful of the vines, tearing them away from his legs in a rage. As they broke, they expelled a strange scent, sweet and acrid at the same time that turned his stomach. He coughed, and felt more vines curl around his neck while he was distracted with the ones around his legs.

“Rhada-!” he started, then shut up. Perhaps calling Rhadamanthys while he was stuck in that position would not be a good idea. No, it definitely would be a bad idea. He would never hear the end of it. And besides, how was he going to explain this? _“Yeah, the back garden was empty but I kind of fucked the vines, so no progress on that clean up._ _”_ really wasn’t going to cut it now.

Kanon kept his mouth shut and grabbed the vines around his neck. The ones below had started crawling up under his pants, and the ones around his waist crawled into the waistband of his pants. Kanon gritted his teeth. At this point he was just going to have to use Another Dimension to get out of there, but then Rhadamanthys back at the castle was definitely going to sense the explosion of his cosmos and he was going to ask. Kanon thought about how to phrase his explanation _“Well, the garden started molesting me, so-_ _“_ He felt dizzy, the world tilting around him and his legs buckled under him, so that he hung from the vines that grabbed his arms, pulling them up.

His whole body felt hot, making the cold of the vines sliding over his skin take on a pleasurable feeling that made him shiver. He moaned, shocked at the sound of his own voice. Another vine moved up over his chest, cooling the heat he felt and Kanon panted at how good it felt. Suddenly he couldn’t think anymore. All he could do was moan at the way the tendrils slid all over his body.

One of the vines shoved against his ass, pushing up into his entrance. It felt different from the other ones. Slimy with something. Colder. Kanon whined. He felt so hot inside, he spread his legs so it would just get inside him and cool down the fire he felt.

It kept pushing until it shoved inside him, making him moan in pleasure.

Something cut down the vines ahead of him, and they fell to reveal Rhadamanthys on the other side, holding a piece of cloth to his face. He shook his head at the sight of Kanon, but Kanon couldn’t put together a single coherent thought so he just kept hanging there in front of him, mouth open and panting at how the vine made it’s way inside him, cool and delightful.

Rhadamanthys growled in annoyance and with an explosion of his dark cosmos, the vines crumbled and retreated away, leaving Kanon to fall against Rhadamanthys. Kanon whined at the loss of the cool sensations. The heat inside him burning, asphyxiating.

Rhadamanthys threw him over his shoulder and took him back to their castle. Once they were inside he threw the cloth away

“Unbelievable. What were you thinking?” growled Rhadamanthys as he made his way up to their bedroom carrying Kanon. “It nearly ate you!”

Kanon moaned, heady and needy and so hard it was painful. “Rhada~ Rhada, I want-,” he moaned.

“At no point did you think to just explode your cosmos and get right of it? Seriously Kanon? At no point?” he asked, letting him down on the bed. He needed to get a cold bath ready for him.

Kanon grabbed Rhadamanthys by the front of his shirt and pulled him down on the bed with him. “Rhada, I’m so hot. Get inside me.”

“Of course you’re hot, that-“

Kanon silenced him with an open kiss, pulling him down over him and spreading his legs.

“Fuck me Rhada, I need you,” he demanded, and tore open Rhadamanthys’ shirt.

“How much poison did you inhale?” complained Rhadamanthys, pushing him away.

Kanon pulled off his shirt and pants. He was hard, and the slime of the vines still shone in his entrance. Rhadamanthys decided to abandon his plan of drawing the poison out of him through the bath. He grabbed Kanon and pushing him face down on the bed.

“Fine. This will make you understand,” he said, opening his pants to take out his length, already hard from Kanon’s moans and the sight of him hanging in the vines, panting and needy.

Rhadamanthys pushed into him at once, grunting at the delicious heat inside him. Kanon cried out, grasping at the bedspread.

“Rhada, ah! It’s hot! It’s so hot!” cried Kanon.

Rhadamanthys, pumped into him, faster and harder than usual. Kanon trembled under him, moaning his name. Rhadamanthys reached out to grab Kanon’s cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts. Kanon arched, his back a tempting curve that made Rhadamanthys push harder.

Kanon tensed and came with a lewd cry, tightening around Rhadamanthys and making him spill inside him.

They collapsed on the bed, panting for breath.

“I still…feel hot…,” muttered Kanon “But not good hot. Just…it burns.”

“That’ll have you learn to not fuck the garden,” said Rhadamanthys. “Why didn’t you call out to me or do something?”

“I didn’t want you to see me like that! But, if it gets you to fuck me that good…”

Rhadamanthys covered Kanon’s mouth with his hand. “Not a single word more, or I’ll throw you back there again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter as @alexdamien
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a comment. It would mean a lot to me.


End file.
